El demonio y la niña
by alexis-bleu
Summary: Sesshoumaru dejó a Rin en la aldea, para que ella pudiera vivir con otros humanos, sin embargo,le cuesta mantenerse demasiado alejado de ella. Rin's POV.ONESHOT Sesshoumarou x Rin (Nada de pedofilia nefasta,ya creció en esta historia) Soy mala con los summaries, sólo denle una oportunidad y ya.


_**Ok, ahí les va el choro. Siempre pensé que emparejar a Rin y Sesshoumaru era raro, sin embargo después de ver Kanketsu-hen (y miren que tarde años en hacerlo, no sé que pensaba) no se me hizo tan ilógico y se convirtieron en una pareja de la cual quería escribir algo. Aunque mi OTP siempre fueron Miroku y Sango (morí al ver a sus hijitos al final, al fin my ship had sailed,haha) nunca me decidí a escribir un fanfic de ellos. No sé por qué. A pesar de mi extremo amor a Inu Yasha, nunca escribí fanfics de la serie. **_

_**Esta historia la escribí hace como dos años. ¿Por qué no la publiqué? No lo sé! Abandoné mucho tiempo mi cuenta de esta página, y ahora me cuesta escribir más que antes. Mis smuts ya no me salen igual y he perdido algo de práctica. En fin, sólo les pido que le den una oportunidad y si quieren dejar reviews,son apreciados. Para que les sigo con el choro, pasemos a la historia!.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El demonio y la niña<strong>

Hace ya varios años que Naraku fue derrotado. Después de tantas batallas por fin pudo haber paz en esta pequeña aldea. Y desde aquel día, dejé de viajar a su lado.

La anciana Kaede consideraba que ya había tenido problemas suficientes (todos relacionados con youkais) para tener una vida tan corta. Y ahora que lo pienso, quizás tenga razón.

Después de que mis padres murieran asesinados por unos lobos, el miedo y la incertidubre de que sería de mi sola, me hicieron perder la voz. Los aldeanos no eran amables conmigo tampoco. Estaba completamente sola. Hasta que un día, andando por el bosque, lo encontré. Nos encontramos. Estaba destinado a ser de esa forma.

Ahí estaba, bajo un árbol. La criatura más hermosa que yo había visto. Tiene el cabello largo y de color plata, la piel blanca y los ojos de un peculiar color amarillo. Sus rasgos eran celestiales, como los de un dios. Si alguien en ese momento me hubiera dicho que el era un youkai, un "demonio", no lo hubiera creído.

Desde el momento en que lo miré por primera vez, quise protegerlo. Supongo que eso solo fue una fantasía infantil de una niña abandonada. Al final las cosas terminaron siendo al revés. Aún así, hice lo que pude por él. Le lleve algo de comida, aunque el apenas me dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía, era para decirme que me fuera. Pero yo era una niña terca, sin miedo y sin nada que perder y desde ese momento sabía que de alguna forma estaba destinada a estar con él.

Cuando creí que las cosas no podían haber sido más caóticas en mi corta vida, morí por primera vez, atacada por unos lobos. El me devolvió a la vida, no solamente al haberme revivido con su espada, sino que le dio un propósito a mi existencia. Me devolvió el habla, igual. Cuando desperté en sus brazos aquella vez, estaba segura de que le pertenecía. Así que desde ese día, lo seguí.

Muchas veces fui secuestrada por youkais y siempre mi vida se veía amenazada de alguna forma. Pero él siempre venía a rescatarme al final. Me salvó de la muerte más de una vez. Y decidí agradecérselo entregándole mi vida, aunque supongo que de niña no sabes lo que eso significa en verdad.

Si decidí quedarme en esta aldea, fue porque al final no deseaba ser una carga para él, ni preocuparlo de más. Han pasado casi 10 años. Estoy por cumplir los 19.

Desde que estoy aquí, viene a visitarme cada mes. Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro contando los días para su siguiente visita, para volver a verlo.

Nunca ha fallado en una de sus visitas, aunque como siempre, no dice mucho.

"Rin, ¿has sido una buena niña?"

"Pero Sesshoumaru-sama, ¡ si ya no soy una niña!" le digo. El sólo se quedaba callado, mirandome con sus ojos color ámbar, y luego me acarició la cabeza.

Antes de volver a partir, siempre me dejaba regalos de sus viajes .Casi siempre eran kimonos, muy elegantes. Para ser una aldea de agricultores, siempre fue la chica mejor vestida de aquí.

Sin embargo, el día de mi cumpleaños número 18, todo cambió para mí.

A esa edad, por supuesto, ya debía pensar en casarme, y a pesar de mi falta de interés en ello, varios chicos aldeanos me pretendían.

Todos conocían mi historia, todos sabían que un youkai me visitaba cada mes, desde pequeña. Todos le tenían respeto, quizás miedo. En su visita de mi cumpleaños 18, uno de esos chicos se acercó a preguntarle, no sin evidente temor, por permiso para casarse conmigo. Sesshoumaru-sama solamente lo miró, sin expresión alguna. Pero yo estaba enojada. No solo no tenía interés en ser su esposa sino que además, me enfurecía un poco el hecho de que pensara que Sesshoumaru-sama era algo similar a una figura paterna para mí. Lo rechacé por última vez, sin importarme que los demás aldeanos pudieran pensar de una mujer que no deseaba casarse. Antes de irse ese día, Sesshoumaru-sama me dejó un paquete envuelto en papel. Otro hermoso kimono. Junto a este había dos pequeñas conchas, unidas con un hilo grueso; al abrirlas me encontré con tintura color carmín, que en seguida me recordó a los labios de la madre de Sesshoumaru-sama, una sofisticada youkai, de la que había heredado todos sus rasgos hermosos.

Esa noche, me dormí pensando en el.

Desperté en la madrugadam con un extraño presentimiento. La pequeña cabaña que ahora habitaba (ya que al crecer insistí en querer tener una propia) estaba semi vacía como siempre. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo que más ansiaba encontrar no estaba ahí dentro.

Salí y caminé hacia el bosque y ahí estaba él, casi como la primera vez que lo encontré. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, y aunque no había luz, la luna llena de esa noche me permitía ver su rostro níveo. Él era la definición de la belleza.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"- exclamé, en voz baja.

"Rin"- respondió cuando volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Era evidente que él ya sabía que yo estaba ahí. Había sentido mi olor.

"Creí que se había marchado…"- en realidad, me sentía feliz por dentro, de que no lo hubiera hecho.

Ignorando mis anteriores palabras, me preguntó " ¿Quieres casar con ese hombre?"

"Yo…no…"- admití al fin. Antes de poder terminar la frase, él se levantó y me tomó de los hombros, clavando su mirada en mí. Esa mirada habría espantado a cualquiera, al igual que su cercanía, pero no a mí. Sentí como deslizaba su mano por la longitud de mis brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, la cual apretó suavemente. Estaba impasible.

"Recuéstate"- me ordenó y yo le obedecí. Sentía algo de temor pero a la vez, mucha curiosidad. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

Me recosté en el pasto húmedo por el rocío de la noche, apoyando la cabeza al pie del árbol. Sesshoumaru-sama tomó su estola blanca y la colocó debajo de mi cabeza, lo cual agradecí silenciosamente. Entre la suavidad de esta, me sentí impregnada de su aroma.

El se recortó junto a mí. Acarició mi rostro…mi cuello…mi pecho, por encima del kimono (no era uno de los kimonos elegantes que el me había regalado, sino uno común y ligero que usaba para dormir) su mano recorrió la tela hasta llegar al obi, el cual desató con un solo movimiento. Yo no llevaba nada debajo.

Se hincó y fue desprendiéndose de las telas que cubrían su piel blanca y tersa. Su cuerpo era delgado, sus músculos estaban sólo ligeramente marcados en su pecho y su único brazo. Lo toqué, recorriendo con mis manos parte de su pecho y descubriendo algunas cicatrices que profanaban su piel…descubrí nuevas texturas. Nunca había visto ni sentido nada parecido. Separó mis piernas y juntó nuestras caderas, posicionando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y volvió a prestarme toda su atención. Miro mis pechos, los acarició durante un rato, como para comprobar que eran reales. Desde que entré en la pubertad habían crecido, pero su crecimiento se detuvo cuando tenía alrededor de 16 años. No eran muy grandes, como los de otras mujeres de la aldea. Yo diría que aún eran casi infantiles.

Sesshoumaru-sama hundió la cabeza en mi pecho, pude sentir su respiración. Sentí algo de cosquilla cuando su lengua jugó con mis pezones, y ese cosquilleo fue extendiéndose por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Su mano se posicionó en mi cintura y me afferaban cada vez que sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse bajo su toque. Dejé escapar algunos suspiros.

Yo igual quería tocarlo, pero la vergüenza y la inexperiencia detuvieron mi curiosidad.

Sentí algo endurecerse contra mí.

¿Acaso eso era…? Nunca había experimentado algo así. Había escuchado a algunas chicas hablar de eso…quizás debpi preguntarle a alguien antes…Preferí perderme en la sensación y abandonar mi mente y fue cuando lo sentí: un dolor agudo entre mis piernas. Era él, dentro de mí, uniéndose conmigo.

La sorpresa me hizo soltar un gemido e intenté relajarme pero no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se me escaparan.

Después de un momento el comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, embistiéndome con fuerza y en su úlñtima embestida, senti sus garras clavarse con fuerna en las carnes de mi cintura. Se quedó inmóvil dentro de mí, con la cabeza baja. Me sentía muy conmocionada, y dirigí mi mano entre mis piernas, para tocar lo que percibí como humedad. Era sangre. No eran "esos días" del mes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"-llamé,con ojos llorosos. Lo conocía bien. Podía leer la culpabilidad en sus acciones y en sus silencios.

Se apoyó contra el árbol, justo como cuando lo encontré, y miro hacia el horizonte. Suspiró. No habíamos cruzado palabra en lo que duró todo el acto. Volteé hacia él y toqué su rostro, instintivamente con la mano ensangrentada y el darme cuenta quise retirarla, pero el la tomó y la besó. Luego acercó su rostro hacia mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Mi primer beso no duró demasiado…se separó de mí, y contemplé con anhelo su rostro profanado con si sangre. Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, y fue besando mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen, y los labios que momentos antes habían estado sobre los míos se dirigieron hacia mi entrepierna. Volví a sentir cosquillas, pero esta vez eran diferentes, mi entumecido y adolorido cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma diferente. Sentí oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. No sé si por su naturaleza de demonio perro, pero su lengua parecía limpiar mi sangre y parte de la escencia que antes había derramado dentro de mí.

Lo que sentía ahora no era como el dolor de antes. Pronto parecía ya no poder aguantar más esa sensación tan intensa que nublaba mi mente, y luego unos espasmos involuntarios me invadieron hasta que algo explotó en mí, precedido por una sensación de cansancio y alivio. En ese momento comencé a sentirme emotiva, me invadió una extraña euforia.

Acerqué mi mano a su rostro de nuevo, quería besarle, pero apenas sus labios tocaron los míos, rompió el contacto y se alejó de forma brusca. Se puso en pie, se acomodó las vestiduras y sin mirarme, desapareció en el bosque.

Yo me quedé ahí, yaciendo en la tierra, con el cuerpo expuesto y con una mezcla de tristeza y extraña alegría.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cabaña. Recordaba haber regresado después de que el señor Sesshoumaru se fuera. Me dolía la espalda y la entrepierna.

Me extrañó que nadie me hubiera despertado ya que era muy tarde.

Aún me encontraba confusa acerca de la noche anterior, pero el dolor me recordaba que había sido real y no un sueño. Todo había pasado tan rápido y ni siquiera lograba comprenderlo del todo. Nunca la había preguntado a nadie acerca de lo que se suponía hacían los hombres y las mujeres, y si bien tenía una idea…pero ese dolor…y la sangre…¿ Se suponía que así debía ser?. Al final decidí levantarme y averiguarlo.

A la única persona que se me ocurría preguntarle era a Kagome-sama. Desde que regresó de ese extraño lugar de donde venía, nos habíamos hecho muy cercanas. Aunque casi al regresar se había casado con Inu Yasha, no había tenido hijos en seguida. Habían pasado cinco años cuando su primer hijo nació. Ya que ella se encontraba ocupada mucho tiempo con sus labores de sacerdotisa (y Sango tenía hijos propios suficientes para cuidar), dejaba al pequeño a mi cargo muy seguido.

Esa tarde ella se había quedado en casa, así que la invité a venir, aunque al principio no sabía bien como sacar el tema.

Decidí ser directa.

"Kagome-sama,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"- me respondió, con una sonrisa amable.

"Bueno, ya sabes que estoy en edad de casarme…y el otro día escuché a unas chicas hablar sobre…bueno,sobre el cuerpo de los hombres…y yo solo quería saber…".- sentí que moría de vergüenza

"Rin-chan …¿Quieres saber acerca de los hombres? No estarás pensando en hacer nada,¿verdad?" - me pregunto seria, casi como si fuera algo muy malo o grave.

"Mira…Hay algo que tienes que saber….sobre ciertas cosas que solo debes hacer cuando te casas"-hizo una pausa breve- "De donde yo vengo no es muy importante el matrimonio para hacerlo,pero" – se ruborizó un poco- "De acuerdo,te diré lo que quieres saber…"

Basicamente me explicó "como se hacían los bebés", que cada vez que un hombre y una mujer yacían juntos y dependiendo de la fecha de mi último sangrado, había una probabilidad de quedar embarazada. Dijo que la experiencia debería compartirse con alguien a quien se ama, y que debería resultar placentero para ambos, física y emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, me advirtió. "Los cuerpos de las chicas son diferentes a los de los hombres. La primera vez que una mujer y un hombre comparten esa…intimidad, resultará algo doloroso para la chica y es muy probable que sangre. Es así como el puede saber que ella nunca ha estado con otro hombre antes. Por eso el hombre debe de ser gentil y cuidadoso para hacer de la experiencia lo menos dolorosa posible. Pero no debes tener miedo. El dolor solo dura un momento y luego se convierte en una sensación más agradable, cuanto más lo hagas. Así que si eso es lo que te impide aceptar a alguno de tus pretendientes, no debes preocuparte."- me sonrió de nuevo.

Poco rato después de tener esa plática, se despidió y fue a recibir a Inu Yasha, que llegaba a la aldea después de estar fuera con el monje Miroku.

Al menos ahora podía estar más tranquila. El dolor y el sangrado era normal…Y aunque el señor Sesshoumaru no había sido de lo más gentil en el acto inicial, después logró hacerme sentir muy bien (aunque aun no entendía que era aquello que había hecho con la lengua).

Habiendo aclarado mi duda, solo me quedaba esperar su siguiente visita. Sabía que no podríamos hablar de eso. Sesshoumaru-sama apenas hablaba en realidad, y aunque había aprendido a leerlo, dudaba que eso fuera suficiente esta vez.

¿ Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para tomarme? Y lo más importante, ¿me quería de esa forma?¿ Me amaba?

Yo estaba segura de que lo amaba. Por supuesto, no esperaba que se casara conmigo ni nada de eso. Estaba feliz de que me hubiese tomado la primera vez, aún si eso significaba que no podría casarme en un futuro. No es que pensara en hacerlo tampoco. Siempre supe que yo solo le pertenecía a él, y aunque no fuésemos una pareja, por lo menos quería estar a su lado por siempre, aún como su compañera de viaje. Si bien dudaba de cualquier sentimiento romántico de su parte, sabía con certeza de que él se preocupaba por mí.

De niña, me había salvado muchas veces de la muerte. Cuando lo hicimos, me hizo sentir placer para compensarme por el dolor que me había provocado. Si eso no era preocupación, no sé que lo era.

Había recuperado mi voz gracias a él; nunca me había exigido que respondiera a sus preguntas aquella vez, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Sentir su protección hacia mi fue lo que me había salvado.

Aquel acto sexual me había marcado como suya. Para siempre.

A pesar de todo lo que quería decirle, solo me quedaba esperarlo. No regresó hasta dentro de 3 meses.

Era de noche y yo dormi. Lo extrañaba.¿ Había sido tan terrible para él que no quería volver a verme?...Aunque albergaba la esperanza de que nunca me abandonaría, aún existía una incertidumbre que corroía mi pecho. Muchas noches había pasado en vela o llorando preguntándome si volvería. Esa era una de las pocas noches en las que había podido conciliar un sueño profundo. Hasta que un ruido me despertó. Nunca supe que fue, porque cuando abrí los ojos, Sesshoumaru-sama estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación y parecía llevar mucho rato ahí. Como siempre, no dijo nada, solo me miró fijamente. Decidí romper el silencio.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"- susurré, levantándome del futon, poniendome de rodillas a su lado - " no vino durante todos esos meses…estaba preocupada por usted…"

Siguió callado. Pensé que yo iba a tener que ser la que hablara.

"No imaginaba que vendría esta noche, pero me hace muy feliz verle…"

"¿No me odias?"- me preguntó a secas.

"No, ¿ por qué habría de odiarle?"

"Te herí. Te hice sangrar…aquella noche".- podía ver su arrepentimiento en su rostro.

"No…yo…estoy bien. Fui feliz"- acerqué mi mano a su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. Volvió a mirarme, en silencio. Yo no tenía ninguna duda de que había sido feliz, de que en este momento lo era por poder verlo y tocarlo de nuevo. No quería que esa fuera la primera y única vez que ambos estuviéramos juntos, no podía aceptar que solo hubiésemos compartido un momento así solo una vez. ¿ Acaso el no podía verlo? Debíamos estar juntos.

"Lo siento"- susurró. Sabía que para él no era fácil decir algo así. Y a pesar de que no habíamos intercambiado tantas frases en ese momento, quizás si fue la vez en la que más expresivo había sido conmigo. O con cualquiera. No pedía más de él, no tenía que cambiar. Él era perfecto así. No necesitaba hablar para que yo lo entendiera. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sin tocarlos, esperando por su permiso. Cuando suspiró y después cerró los ojos, fue como supe que lo tenía. Posé mis labios inexpertos sobre los suyos, permitiéndome esta vez explorar más. Ya no había prisas, no estaba asustada ni confundida. Se sentía correcto. Me permití disfrutar de este segundo beso como no había podido disfrutar del primero. Sé lo que él pensaba. Que me había arruinado, que ya nunca podría casarme y tener una vida normal con un humano, en la aldea de humanos. Cuando rompí nuestro beso, posicioné mi frente en la suya y le susurré muy bajito "¿Qué no puede verlo? Yo pertenezco en dónde usted esté…"

Pude sentir su conflicto consigo mismo. Yo era humana. Él era un youkai.

Él era un demonio con una debilidad: yo. Había cometido el error que su padre había cometido con aquella mujer: se había enamorado de una humana. Era todo lo que detestaba. Había aprendido a enseñar compasión. Si, me quería. Me quería de la misma forma que yo a él, y me necesitaba de la misma forma en la que yo lo necesitaba.

¿Qué futuro nos podía esperar si seguíamos juntos? ¿Tener hijos semi-demonios, como su hermano, al que había detestado durante tanto tiempo? Era algo que el nunca habría podido aceptar.

En ese momento, prefería no pensar en eso. Lo invité a recostarse a mi lado en el futon y el ver que el aceptaba y se acomodaba a mi lado, me permití acariciar su cabello hasta que se relajó más.

No esperaba que sucediera nada esa noche, no con todos esos sentimientos de duda y confusión en su mente. No quería, no así.

No pude dormir aquella noche. Solo podía pensar en mi, y en mi vida. No me importaba el futuro. Sólo era yo, la niña que se había enamorado de un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong> Ok, ese fue el final. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, por primera vez en mi vida, decidí dejarlo en un ONESHOT (aunque honestamente le veo potencial para ser continuado) porque me conozco y sé lo extremadamente inconstante que soy con mis fics. Nunca actualizo,damn it! Lo sé, soy una paria entre los fandoms. De hecho me gustaría escribir más de este anime, sobre todo, no quiero morir sin haber escrito algo de Miroku x Sango...quizás luego haga mas ONE SHOTs,pero para qué prometerlo? Puede que lo haga y puede que no... Bueno,espero no me haya quedado muy mal y lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Ah...Inu Yasha me recuerda a mis días de secundaria...¿Quién diría que estaría aquí,después de casi 10 años de haber visto la serie por primera vez, escribiendo esta historia?**


End file.
